Family Matters
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Naruto AU. Tara (OC) and her brother Naruto have put together a family-friends thanksgiving three days before the actual day. Since everyone else will already have plans. But while everyone, including Sasuke, is coming, Tara had a surprise for him that he may not want to know about. Will Sasuke and everyone else forgive Tara for what she's done?


Naruto one shot. Thanksgiving!

Family Matters.

Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, Tara

It was one of those days. Everyone was hustling and bustling around the city streets and Tara and Naruto were just walking around with tones of bags.

"Whoa! Who knew this day would be this crazy." Naruto said.

"I think it's because in three days it will be Thanksgiving." Tara said.

"Then, BLACK FRIDAY!"

"I still don't know why you enjoy frantic shopping with the girls. I'm MORE surprised that they let you come along. Sasuke and I are stuck watching a movie." Tara laughs.

"Come on. I'll get you to come too. But only one of us will be the best." Naruto said.

Tara raised an eyebrow. "Your using your shadow clone aren't you?" She guessed.

Naruto didn't answer. Just whistled.

Tara rolled her eyes as they got back to their small apartment.

"Here we are. Quickly put those in our room. Before Everyone get's here." Tara said.

"I still can't believe were having a Thanksgiving sleepover." Naruto chuckled.

Then the door bell went off.

"Go!" Tara Shouted and ran to the door. Naruto hid everything in the bedroom and closed the door.

Tara opened the door and their friends were standing there.

"Well, hello."

"Hey Sakura. Ino. Sasuke. Sai. And Hinata and Neji." Tara said.

Everyone got hugs around except for Naruto and Sasuke. They stood.

"Okay then." Hinata whispered.

"So, how is everyone these days?" Tara asked.

"I thought Lee was coming." Hinata asked.

"He is. He and I have been texting. And he's coming later. He's still got shopping to do." Naruto explained.

"I told him he really doesn't have to get me so many things." Sakura said.

"Your the one dating him." Tara scoffed.

"Be nice Tara." Neji said.

"Where is Tenten at?" Naruto asked.

"She's at home. She didn't feel like getting up." Hinata said.

"Which is why, I'm not staying the night." Neji said.

"I understand. I mean she is what, nearly nine months pregnant?" Tara asked.

"Yes. I want to be there in case something happened." Naji said.

"We understand man. Don't worry about it." Sasuke spoke.

Tara loved how Sasuke was being more sociable with all their friends.

She had been trying to get him to be more open for many years. And for this year, was going to be the biggest challenge yet. She just hopes no one will hate her or kill her for it.

"So, what shopping have you two been doing?" Ino asks.

"Nothing we'll say out loud." Tara said.

"I still want to understand why we hide gifts from each other." Sai says.

"It's a way of showing just how much you love someone. By giving them the biggest surprise for the holiday's." Naruto explains.

"I'm sure whatever you got, Ino will love it. Because you thought of her." Tara said smiling.

"Is that what you told Naruto to give to Hinata?" Ino teased.

Hinata and Naruto turned red. "Actually, it's what I told Sakura back when she still had a crush on Sasuke." Tara said.

Sakura made an angry face.

"It's fine Sakura." Sasuke said. "I asked the same thing and that's what everyone said about Tara." He said.

Tara blushed a little but smiled at him. So sweet!

"Thanks. I'm sure whatever you got me, won't compare to just you being here with me and all of us." Tara said.

Naruto scoffed then laughed. "That's the lamest thing you've ever said sis. Sorry. But it's crap." Naruto said.

Sakura hit Naruto over the head making him face-plant on the floor.

"Oh! Are you okay Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"I'm good!" Naruto said n a muffled voice.

Tara rolled her eyes. "I don't care if it sounds lame and full of crap. It's the truth. Something you seem to lack in a little bro." Tara snapped back.

"Come on. You both love each other." Hinata said.

"We do. And we say it a lot of the time. Not around all of you. But we do." Tara said.

Naruto sits up and smiles. "Maybe we should."

"I'll have you peep on the people downstairs." Tara says.

"Okay! Fine. But...You know I do."

"And I do too. Your my brother Naruto. We are all that live with the Uzamaki family."

"But you grew up with the Uchiha family." Naruto pointed out.

They both did grow up in the orphanage. But Tara found Naruto and wanted her real brother.

"But they aren't my real family. You are. And I know, mom and dad would be so happy seeing us together." Tara smiled hugging her brother.

Naruto laughs and hug her too. "Your the best ever!" He shouts.

Eventually, the rest of the day went on and it was movie and games for most of them. Sasuke just watched everyone else.

Lee came by just in time to see Neji off.

As Neji left and Lee arrived, it was planning time. This was their thanksgiving. While everyone was together and could see each other.

Tenten was do soon so Neji couldn't do Thanksgiving. And Lee was going away with Guy.

Naruto and Tara were going with Tsunade to see an old friends grave.

Leaving the rest with their families. Even Sasuke had to go see his parents.

"Why are you being so secretive?" Sasuke asked.

Tara looked at him with only a smile. "Cause I care for you." She said.

And that was her response any and every time he asked.

Even everyone else began asking. Naruto and Sakura the most among the others.

Tara took a deep breath and told them she invited another person to join them for tomorrow. But didn't tell them who it was.

It was close to midnight when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Sasuke said.

Tara quickly got up but didn't make it in time.

"Hello Brother." It was Itachi at the door.

Sasuke was in such shock.

Tara quickly moved in front. "Hey. Thanks for coming Itachi." Though she didn't think he'd actually come.

"Tara. What the heck is this?" Naruto asks as everyone sees who's coming in.

"Naruto. Sakura. Everyone." Itachi spoke.

"Guys. I invited Itachi to come and spend some time with us. Because..." Tara wasn't speaking.

She wasn't explaining why.

"Tara. May I speak with you?" Sasuke pulled her aside.

"Just have a seat anywhere." Tara said to Itachi.

Naruto and Sakura along with Sai followed Sasuke and Tara into the kitchen.

"What on earth were you thinking?!"

"I was trying to do something good!"

"By bringing my BROTHER here! Here! Where you live and when we all are here celebrating our time together!" Sasuke shouted.

"Please Sasuke. You have no idea." Tara said.

"Then you tell us." Sakura demanded. "Tel us why. Explain this reason for being nice to the jerk who nearly killed all of us with his gang and wanted the power of the beasts Naruto, Killer Bee, Garra and you have."

"It's not mine to tell. And only Sasuke should know really." Tara responded.

Naruto shook his head.

"So, we are having him stay the night?" Sai asked.

"He's only here a few hours for passing by. He's...visiting another...friend." Tara explained.

Sasuke scoffed and headed into the guest room.

"I hope you know what your doing Tara." Naruto said to her.

Then Tara was left alone in the kitchen.

"What is all this about?" Hinata asks.

"I have no idea." Naruto says.

"Well, you can't blame her. She's a heart of gold." Lee said.

Naruto knew that.

"She should still tell us." Sakura snapped.

"Tell you why I'm here?" Itachi spoke. "Well, I'm here to talk to Sasuke." He said.

No one spoke a word but all stared at him.

"i have," Itachi sighed. "An issue. And I need to take care of it." He said.

No one still spoke.

Tara walked in the guest room and found Sasuke sitting on the bed.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"I just want to know why. Why of all people would you invite him? Why talk to him at all?!"

"I didn't mean to!" Tara raised her voice. "I ran into him just last week. As I was planning this whole day for us. He spotted me, and called out to me. I couldn't run away. He stood there, and asked about you. I felt like I should let your BROTHER know how you are since you don't ever talk to him. I know the reasons why. But still, he's your brother." Tara said.

"Would you do the same thing if it was Naruto-"

"Yes! I would. Every way. Every timeline. I will always be there for my brother." Tara said. besides, Itachi...has his reasons." Tara said.

Sasuke stared at her with his black colored eyes. "And what is that, exactly?" He asked.

"Not for me to tell." Tara said.

"Oh please!" Sasuke snapped.

"Tara." Itachi appeared.

"Do you mind?"

Tara shook her head and ran out of the room.

Sasuke sighed knowing she was going to be crying become of him. Him and his behavior. She was his best friend. And his girlfriend. How can she really stay with him through all this? And how could she do this?

"Sasuke." Itachi spoke.

"What is it you want?" Sasuke snapped.

"Sasuke. I came here, because...I have a family."

Sasuke scoffed and chuckled a little. "A family. Mom and dad and I, all have been fine without you for so many years now. Almost 15 years." Sasuke said.

"I mean I, I have a family." Itachi said.

"Yes. And that's me!" Sasuke shouted.

"Sasuke. I have a son." Itachi said it plainly.

Sasuke's mouth dropped.

His brother, had a son? He was a father? Making him an uncle?

"How-"

You remember that girlfriend I have back in high school. Freshmen. Not after." Sasuke nodded. "Her and I met again. After years. And...we had a relationship again. And with how I was, I was risking her. But when I heard about her having a child. I had to make my way here. I have a chance, to be normal. Like you are now." Itachi said.

"Remember what grandfather always said: Family Matters?"

Sasuke nodded. "Family matters, because isn't the most important thing we have. It's each other." Sasuke repeated his grandfather's words.

"I know it won't last. And I can't stay long or I'll put them in danger. With my past. My history with you and Naruto and Tara. Don't blame her for getting me to you. I asked her. She was willing after I told her this too." Itachi said.

Sasuke shook his head. How could this have happened?

"I need to talk to Tara." He said. He needed to apologize to her. For everything.

"Sasuke. I do miss our family. And...If I could go back-"

"You'd do it all again. I know you Itachi. I can be happy for you for this. But for everything else you ever did, I will never forgive you." He said. Sasuke stood up and headed to the others.

Everyone was silent as Sasuke came out.

"She's in her room." Naruto spoke.

"Be careful." Sakura said.

"Kind. If you can." Ino added.

"Soft voice." Hinata said.

"Sweet words." Lee said.

Sai just gave him and thumbs up. For good luck.

Sasuke nodded as a thank you and headed there.

He knocked on her door before opening it.

He saw her laying on her bed with her back to the door.

"I'm so sorry Tara." He said closing the door.

"I know you are." She sniffed.

Sasuke sat on the bed and attempted to reach for her, but held back.

"Did you find out?" She asked.

"Yea. He told me." Sasuke said. "I wish you had told me though."

"it wasn't mine to tell. I know you and Itachi have issues-"

"He Nearly killed you and Naruto and a bunch of others back in high school." Sasuke said.

"And what did you do?" She asked sitting up to face him. "You joined in."

"You went to the crazy side of Orochimaru and Kabuto, where we were all prisoners inside that school because you had to go and get them the high chair. You let Kabuto run the school as she principle."

She had a point. He did things he regretted. Killing Sakura and Naruto almost as well.

Risked Karin's life. Even Jugo and Suigetsu risked their lives and he did nothing.

"I'm so lame. I'm an idiot. "I'm such a-"

"Your still you." Tara said.

"I knew from the moment we met, that you were this strong person. You were lead down a dark path, but you came back to us. To me." Tara said.

Touching his cheek. "And now look at you. You've been doing so much to make it all up. And I love that about you. I love you. No matter what Sasuke Uchiha." She said.

Sasuke took her hand and kissed it. "I don't deserve you. Or what love you have for me." He whispered to her.

"I know you think that. But in your heart, that's what really matters." She said.

Sasuke could feel her breath getting closer. How can she do this to him? make him feel like a God and yet be this siren at the same time. So helpless.

"I love you too." He said.

Tara laughed. "You said it. I don't think you've ever said that to me." She said.

"Well, I'm glad I said it now. You are my girlfriend after all." He said.

Tara smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Shall we head back to the others?" Tara asked.

Sasuke nodded. Keeping her hand in his they headed out.

"You two better?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." They said. Sasuke actually smiling.

"Good. And Itachi left already." Naruto added.

"What?"

"Yea. He said, he was glad to come and see you both. And he hopes he'll see you all soon, if he can." Naruto said.

Tara knew what that meant. And Sasuke did too.

"Thanks, Naruto." He said.

Naruto smiled. "Anything for a future brother in law."

"Naruto!" Tara yelled.

Everyone laughed as Tara chased Naruto all over the place for the rest of the night.

It was a huge fun day. By morning Sasuke and Hinata made breakfast while everyone took the time to get some rest.

"You and Tara are perfect. Have you thought about inviting them to your family's thanksgiving?" Hianta asks.

"She won't go. I've asked her and Naruto, but they rather go with Tsunade. I'm okay with that. I might go with them actually." Sasuke said.

"i'm sure she'd love it. She really does love her brother. But not as much as she loves you. She wouldn't dare kill you back in school. When that whole war prison happened." Hinata said.

"I know. I said the same thing to her." Back then, they had so much love. So strong, but she wanted to help her brother first. because she didn't want to be alone.

"Morning!" Ino sang. Poor Sakura and Naruto glared at her.

Tara slept soundly.

Sasuke knew she was family. And he had just the thing to prove it. Maybe at Christmas he'd ask her.

But would she say yes?

"Tara!"

Tara woke up to the sound of Naruto and Sakura arguing again.

"Why am I the mother of this group? I do know the Kakashi killer trick." (Fingers in butt.)

Naruto sat down right away and Sakura leaned against a wall.

"That's better."

"Breakfast." Sasuke said handing Tara and Apple and sat with two plates of Pancakes.

"Thank you." Naruto said to Hinata.

Everyone loved the pancakes they had made.

"This is the best friends-family thanksgiving 24/7 party ever done." Ino said.

"Me too. Thanks for the help guys." Tara said.

"Yup. Let's do this next year. But on actual Thanksgiving." Naruto said.

"Yes. Then Neji and Tenten-" *Buzzing phone.

Hinata checked her phone.

"Oh my gosh! Tenten's having the baby!"

And everyone was out the door.

The End

**Happy Thanksgiving Everyone!**


End file.
